Back To The Past
by DarkraiTheFrisoner
Summary: Right before the day of his parents' anniversary, Robin got sent back into the past due to the accident with Wrap. Now, he had to find out where he was and how to come back to his time. But when he figured out one fact, that plan might change, or probably, his LIFE might change
1. Chapter 1

_**Titan Tower**_

_**8.30 A.M **_

Robin stared blankly at the calendar, his heart sank with the weight of pain and sorrow. No, _that day _was coming, AGAIN. He hated _that day_, the day he lost his life forever, the day when he finally realized that this world was cruel and merciless. It had been eight years so far, but he still couldn't cope with the fact that his life would never, ever be the same. Robin slowly closed his eyes and sighed heavily as the flood of memories overflowed his brain.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The crowd was clapping their hands wildly, they was expecting to see the amazing, incredible Flying Grayson. Yeah, The Flying Grayson was truly legend, the can do several extreme flips without any special equipments. They are probably the world, no the universe's best acrobats. And here came the Universe's best acrobats, a young beautiful woman hand – in – hand with a handsome, muscular man, he was standing next to an adorable boy who looked no older than six. They were wearing bright costumes which did a very good job catching people's eyes. The two alduts did their perfomance first. They truly proved their excelent skils as they flipped freely on the air like two birds flying happily in the sky, unaware of the danger that was coming…._

"_SNAP!"_

_ The rope suddenly snapped, the sound of the rope was loud and clear, succesfully washed away the two Graysons' bright smile, leaving them with fear and shock as they fell onto the ground like two dead birds…._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Uhm, Hello? Robin? Taya hear me?"

Robin almost jumped up when a voice raised right next to him, out of a sudden. He immediately turned his head around just to see Beast Boys standing there, looking at him curiously.

"You okay? Didn't you hear me? I've called you for, like, jillion times." The green teen asked, which made his leader frown and grumble " No, nothing, I'm fine, just thinking. Why wouldn't I" he paused before finally finished the sentence "be okay". Robin's frown deepened when he noticed Beast Boy's eyeing him carefully like he had just grown out a new ear or something " What?", he asked. Beast Boy asked " What were you thinking about? It must be important cuz you didn't even hear the crime alarm nor my call." The Boy Wonder scowled " None of your bussiness, now GO" and with that, he walked past his friend, heading for the mission.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-

_**Jump City's warehouse**_

_**9 A.M**_

Inside an old, creepy and dirty warehouse, an old man was working with his complicated-looking machine. He didn't seem to notice the five shadows aproaching the house. He was so into his work that only when he heard Robin's scream " TITAN GO" did he aware of the Titan's presence. He chuckled " Hello my fellow Titans, long time no see! How are you now, still working as dumb, little heroes, aren't you?". From nowhere, he heard Robin fire back " And you seem to be still as old as ever, Wrap." Wrap burst out laughing " Well well well, Birdie Boy, you still haven't learned how to behave. Didn't your parents teach you how to talk to old people like me?". It was such a big mistake, a mistake that caused the consequence that he would never forget. Wrap would mark the feeling of his body crushing down as the Boy Wonder kicked him viciously in the chest, he looked extremely angry as if he was gonna kill the villan right then and there. The Titans gasped when they saw their leader attack the man mercilessly, they had never seen him so … murderous, so angry, just because of a stupid remark. When it seemed that Robin couldn't control himself anymore, Starfire flew up to him, holding his hand and looking into his masked eyes " Please, friend, stop. You don't have to be like this. I'm sure he had learned his lesson well enough." Robin glared back at Star, although he was wearing a mask, anyone could tell his eyes were bloodshot " You think so? He had offended my parents, I can't let him get away with …" He couldn't quite finish the sentence when he felt a black energy cover his body, dragging him away from Wrap and slammed him into a wall, it was Raven. She sharply said " Even if he killed your parents, you shouldn't be acting like that. If you do, you will be just like him. Don't you see that? Try to control you anger next time, looks like that you need a rest.", then the Goth girl dropped her friend down but still stared at him to make sure he wouldn't rush into Wrap anymore. But Robin just sighed heavily, he stood up and coldly answered " If you don't know anything, don't talk about it.". Although he sounded very cold and emotionless, little did the Titan notice the hint of sadness in their leader's voice. They just assumed that he was in a bad mood and they had better stay away from him before he feels better.

Robin walked past Wrap to the machine that Wrap had been working on, didn't catch the evil smile that was spreading Wrap's face. Robin had no idea that the machine he was heading to was controlled by the tiny little remote in the villan's hand. That was why he kept examing it carefully before Wrap couldn't hold it anymore as he pressed the button to activate the machine and threw his sholders back laughing like crazy. In no time, the machine started to work, it opened up a big portal, sucking Robin in before he could react. Robin's eyes widened as he disappeared into the portal, he stared at Wrap angrily, his ears echoed with Cyborg's scream " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". The metallic man tried to reach for his best friend but it was too late, the portal had completely closed, leaving them with a broken machine and a crazy Wrap.

And a realization that Robin was gone

_**probably forever….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay Guys, here's chapter Two. I have tried my best to finish this ASAP although school is killing me. Well, the last time I was kinda in a hurry so I just had for 15 minutes to type the 1st chapter so after I finished typing it, I posted it immediately. So I have to admit that it was really short. So I decided that I will combine the first chapter with this one. _**

**_ Dickgraysonisastrous : Thanks a lot. You're the first to review my story. Hope that you will enjoy this. _**

**_ Anonymous review : Yeah, you're right. It's really short. But this one is much longer so, read and review. :P_**

**_Although there's barely any review, I still hope that this time, there'll be more. So please please please review. The more you review, the faster I update. _**

**_Last time I didn't do the disclaimer stuff, but try to remember this time: I don't own anything of the Teen Titans or stuff. They belong to DC Nation or something like that. But I do own my imagination._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**_Unknow Location_**

"Uggh" Robin groaned as he slowly sat up, he felt his head hurt like hell and the world around him was spinning rapidly and restlessly. After many attemps to stand up, Robin finnally gave up because his bad bad headache that was giving him a feeling of nausea. He placed his hand on his head, when he pulled it away, he noticed blood on it. " This is great, I got suck into what-ever portal and sent into some place I don't even know where and now my head is bleeding. Isn't this awesome". He grumbled and rested his aching body on a rock nearby to have a good look around. He was on a dumped land, this place must have been deserted for a long time because the grass was up to the knee. " At least I haven's been crushed into mud thanks to the grass" Robin thought, feeling luckly.

Moments later, the Boy Wonder got up on his feet unsteadily and walked aimlessly until he was out of the grass flied. He countinued walking and walking despite his body strong protest. He had no idea where he was nor did he know the exact time, all he knew was that he needed to find some help with his bleeding head and his tired body, he needed to rest, to close his heavy eyes. But it seemed that modern society was still far far away.

Or so he thought.

Robin couldn't describe how happy he was when he saw the sight of a city, though it appeared to be extremely creepy and dangerous but he had to come there, no matter what. His unsteady steps led him to the city's hospital unconciously before finnally slumped down near the gate. Robin's vision became more and more blurry, he couldn't make out anything but a few noises, footsteps, someone's shaking him, asking him to stay awake. But he wasn't able to keep his eyes open anymore, he was so tired, so stressed, no matter how hard he fighted back the darkness, he still fell into the hole of unconsciousness….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**_Titan's Tower_**

**_11.00 AM_**

For the first in a very long time, Titan's Tower was deadly quiet, no more yelling, no more noises of video games, music nor laught, just the sound of silence. The four heroes sat completely still in the middle of the common room, no one dared to talked, they just remained still, totally preoccupied with their own thoughts. But it was not very hard to noticed the worry on their face. Their leader had gone missing for a while now and they haven't found him yet, and they had no clue how to either. They had gone searching in the whole big city but found nothing. Now think about it, they suddenly realized how dumb they were, with Wrap's machine, their leader just couldn't be found in the city, he probably was sent to another dimesion or another time. Thinking of Starfire's trip last time, they were totally freaked out. What if Robin would be gone permernantly, and their future would be messed up again like last time. They had had enough troubles with time travelling : Starfire's accident, Wrap's changing Robin's childhood to become his mentor instead of Batman. Robin…..

Where was he now, was he safe, what was he doing at the moment? Thoughts after thoughts, they just kept popping up in the Titan's minds who were all now praying that their friend would be safe and sound, that he would be okay. Who knows what life might bring. You just can't blame life for being so hard, so tough, you have to be strong, to expect the unexpected, like the incident with Wrap.

That's right, Wrap! He was the one that build the darn machine, all the four heroes had to do was asking Wrap, he must have known where he sent Robin to. That was it, why didn't they think about this sooner. Cyborg's head snapped up with a weak smile, he looked at his friends

"Guys, I know what to do now. We should interrogate Wrap, then we'll know where Robin is. We can even make him to build us another machine if necessary. C'mon, let's go, we have no time to waste."

Cyborg's idea immeadiately lighten up the Titan's souls and they all yelled with exciment. They were ready! They would get Robin back soon. Really soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**_Back to our favorite Boy Wonder._**

Robin grimcaced when a strong light hit him in the eyes. He fluttered his eyes open and forced himself to sit up. It took him no time to see where he was : the hospital. He remembered being taken here, but he didn't understand how he got here, it was just like his insticnt. Maybe he had been to this place before? Did it mean that he was in somewhere familiar? He hoped so. He reached up to his face to make sure that the mask was still in its place.

It wasn't!

His heart skipped a beat to realize this. Oh no, someone had taken his mask off, this wasn't good, that person must have known his civilan identity, which he wasn't so comfortable with. Not only his masked was taken off but also his uniform was nowhere in sight. " I will definitely get into troubles for this, especially with Batman" Robin told himself. He must find out who had done this and solve the problem before it became complicated. But how was he supposed to do this? Robin asked himself worriedly. A nurse came into the room cut off his though, she smiled gracefully:

"Ahh, you're awake. You have been sleeping for a few hours now. We wonder what happened to you. Your head is severely injured, I hope that it feels better now."  
Robin blinked:

"Yes, it does feel better but… where is my clothes anyway? I hope that you didn't throw it away."

"Sorry kid, but I _DID _throw it away. I didn't want to see you dressing like a freak in that traffic light collour. What will people think when they see you in that outfil? Besides, you have to wear our clothes, they have been pasteurized."

"Right!" Robin grumbled in frustration.

"So… kid, where are you from? What made you injured so badly and why were you wearing that weird costume?"

Robin frowned at the question. Didn't this nurse know who he was. Heck, he was the Boy Wonder, everyone knows him, even a small kid. But truth to be said, the nurse seemed kinda honest so he guessed she wasn't bluffing. But how could that be? A minute ago he was extremely famous and now he was nothing but an anonymous. Wait…! Warp, he was fighting Warp and got sucked in that whatever machine, it might be the time machine, and he might be in the past now, which answered perfectly the reason why nobody knew him. But anyway, he wasn't sure about this yet, he still have to make sure that his theory was right. And he knew exactly how to do it.

"Hey, I was just wondering… uhm… do you have any newspaper. I just want to keep up, you know!"

"Sure kid, just wait a second, I'll be back in a minute" The nurse calmly said as she left the room.

Robin slightly smirked, when he had the newspaper in his hands, he would be able to determine the year he was in and where the heck this place was. Just that easy! But he still couldn't help his heart racing in his chest to see the nurse coming in with the latest newspaper. Okay, maybe he needed to calm down before his chest blow up in stimulation. He felt like suffocating when the nurse handed him the newspaper. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the time. He was more delighted than ever to finally defined the place and time. This should be great.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Jump_****_ City_****_'s prison_**

"Where is he?" Cyborg vicously grabbed the villan jacket's collar and slammed him into the nearby wall. The old man only chuckled:

"Well, you can't expect me to tell you when I don't even know the answer. It depends you can be in the future, the past or elewhere, only God can tell."

Cyborg leaned closer to the man. So close that his nose almost touched the villain's:

"Liar!"

"What a kid! Don't you remember that I didn't even have a chance to finish my work, how am I supposed to tell ya. You had better start thinking that Bird Boy is probably history by now. And soon, you will join him."

Cyborg growled. "What do you mean by that?" He pushed Wapr harder against the wall. "Tell me, now!"

"Nahhhhhhh, that's to dull, don't you think? I'm not gonna ruin all my hard work by letting you know all _the fun _in my game. You will know it, though, sooner or later, but when you do, you will not be able to fix anything like last time."

"I'm sorry to Inform you that you will have to reveal all _the fun_ now. If you don't, you will regret it. I bet you have met Dr. Light before, huh? Wonder what happened to him? You will find out if you keep refusing my demand." Raven threatened.

But it was no use. Warp narrowed his eyes like he was trying to see the girl better. He mocked

"You're Trigon daughter, aren't you. It's so dissapointing, I have expected more from you. You're not as scary as your dear father. You are just frightening to cowards like Light, not to me, little girl."

"We'll see about that." Raven answered in her monotone voice, stil kept her cool despite Warp's insult.

Raven start chanting her magic spell, her eyes glowed with red lights. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy didn't realize what was going on until Warp began to shook uncontrolably. He tried to shout something but his mouth was completely numb, it didn't listen to his command anymore. He painstakingly struggled and ultimately formed a few words "Okay…ay..u….you. won… pl…please stop.. I'll tell ya."

Cyborg glanced at Raven and slowly nod while letting go of Warp. "Good. Just spit it out."

Warp culred up into a ball and whispered "The past. He's in the past. I don't know exactly when but he's there. But if you want him back, you should hurry, time won't wait cuz…." He aburptly stopped only to earn a hard slap from the metallic man "What? Go on!"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Warp answered

"Bird Boy may mess up with the past, he may cahnge many facts. Usually it doesn't matter but sometimes the consequence can be serious, like the future damage. Plus if he doesn't get back in time everything will no longer be the same. For instance, there will be no Teen Titans, you won't be here Jump City shall live in darkness. Soon enough, Trigon shall take over the world,… things like that".

Warp's voice trailed off, leaving the Titans in utter shock as the fact hit them hard. This wasn't going to be good.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

**_The Past_**

**_Unknown Location_**

Robin walked down the muddy street, he was trembling because of the extremely cold, harsh wind. He had got out of the hospital in his civilan identity. Well, no one regconized him as Richard Grayson, ward of the billionare Bruce Wayne for sure because he was in the time when he hadn't lost his parents yet. He was grateful that he were wearing normal clothes, if he hadn't, he would have drawn attention and he didn't wanna be in hot water again. He had had enough. As he jogged to the center of the city, something caught his eyes, a colorful poster. He bent down to pick it up. In the picture was the three Flying Grayson of Harley's Circus. He smiled mischievously, he had a good plan, a plan that would save his misery life though it sounded very dangerous. But he would definitely gave it his best shot.

He put the poster in his pocket and felt something. Robin it out, it was the newspaper. He comtemplated one more time and threw it into the trash can. On it, a black, sharp outline was written:

**_Gotham_****_, 21st November.._**

It was the day before the death of the Flying Grayson…

**_ So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Tell me so that I can improve my writing. _**

**_ Reviews are all welcomed. Please review as much as possible, tell me what you think. Like I said, the more you review the faster I update :D. This is just the beginning so… wait for it. _**

**__DarkraiTheFrisoner__**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys, here I am once again. You may wonder where the heck I've been these days. Yeah, I'm kind of busy. I'm not giving an excuse though I have tons of those. I'm making it up for you by trying to post this ASAP. Anyway, sorry guys, I truly am._**

**_Dickgraysonisastrous: you made me happy once again, thank you :x_**

**_Anonymous reviews: thank dude._**

**_Also, thank you Browniesarethebest, Imagination Queen, Robinisastrous, TheLastFlyingGrayson, lluvialpz, shugochara101_**

_**Haley's Circus**_

Tony Zucco…

He was one of the biggest gangsters in Gotham, he was like a boss, no, a king, and no one dared to mess up with him, ever.

But someone did today, and it really pissed Zucco off. That someone was Haley, the owner of the Haley Circus. Not only had he refused to pay Zucco insurance money but he also kicked him out of the circus, like a fool.

Zucco was going to make him pay. He had planned out so perfectly that no one could ever suspect him. He was going to pour some acid onto the performance ropes of the Flying Grayson. The ropes would snap during the performance, and it would look just like an accident, a stupid one. There would be no evidence to give him away. But if Haley still refuses to pay the money, more and more people were going to die. Zucco had to restrained himself from cackling out loud. His plan was so perfect, so perfect…

But there was something wrong, it just felt so... wrong. It wasn't that he was going to take three innocent lives away, he had killed several people before without any remorse. No, it wasn't the thrill of killing, it was a thrill of fear. Zucco didn't have the faintest idea what his fear was about. Being caught? No, no one could ever guess that it was him that killed the Flying Grayson, let alone prove that. Or maybe he was being watch? Zucco spun around, no one was there. He let out a sigh of relief "Maybe I'm just imagining about this whole thing." He thought to himself.

Zucco was busy pouring the acid onto the rope when he suddenly felt a strong, firm hand grip his neck. Didn't even realize what was happening, Zucco was tossed onto the cold, hard floor. He managed to get back on his feet though. And when he did, it hit him where his thrill was coming from. There, in front of him, stood a boy with a cold icy look, yet so scary. It was hard to tell his exact age since he was so short, but he had a look of an old man on his face. Not that he was old, but he was so serious, and cold, just like a grown-up, his face should fit a permanent scowl more than a smile. Tony couldn't see the boy's eyes as he was wearing sunglasses, but he guess they would be as icy as his face, and maybe it was a good idea not seeing his eyes. Zucco could tell that behind the glasses, those eyes were glaring at him penetratingly, as if they could see through his very soul.

At that point, Zucco knew lying wouldn't help, but it was worth trying. He lied "Hey kid, I was just checking the ropes, wasn't doing anything wrong."

The boy replied in a dry, emotionless voice "Really? By pouring acid onto 'em? Don't think so."

Tony rolled his eyes "It was just a misunderstanding yo! I was about to report it to the manager, I work here ya know.

"No, you don't work here nor were you going to tell the manager about the ropes You were going to make Mr. Haley pay because he didn't listen to you, you were destroying the ropes so that someone will die, you did this to threaten Mr Haley, didn't you?"

"You have a great imagination kid, you could be a famous writer. I did nothing wrong, you just made it up, you have no proof"

"You sure?" The boy coldly smirked as he pulled out of his pocket a recorder, he press "play" and turned up the volume so that Zucco could hear the conservation between him and Haley this morning. The record ended with him threatening Mr Haley.

"And here" the boy continued to pulled out a camera "is you trying to ruin the ropes" He held up the camera just enough for Zucco to see himself pouring acid on the ropes.

Zucco swallowed hard. He knew he wouldn't get away with this, he was caught red-handed, unless…

He lunged himself at the boy, knife in his hand, IF he needed to kill, he would do it, as long as he could get rid of this annoying kid, It was just a boy, young and naïve, it wouldn't be too hard to eliminate him. But so bad for Zucco, he had sold his opponent short. "Just a boy was a skilled fighter, he was well trained, That explained why Zucco bit the dust in just a blink of the eyes.

"How…" he muttered, finding himself being strained to the floor, he desperately struggled to fight back but it was pointless.

"Okay okay I give up!" Zucco exclaimed in defeat, never before in his life had he felt so embarrassed, being beaten by a "little stupid kid", could anything be worse than that?

_~BREAKLINE~_

"Here, this is your savior. He had saved your lives, you should be thankful." The police gestured to Robin, who had been quiet for the whole time. Mary looked at him gratefully "Thank you, thank you so much, You saved me and my family, how can we ever repay you?"

Robin weakly smiled and shook his head "No, you don't own me anything. I was just doing the the right thing. Everyone would have done the same thing."

"Not everyone has the guts to do the right things. He could've killed you." John shrugged.

"He couldn't. I was well trained, I know enough martial art to defeat him."

"But it's…"

"Look, it wasn't a big deal, you don't have to repay me anything, just know that this means a lot to me. Helping others people is my pleasure, my duty. Just don't forget me, that's all I need." Robin quickly cut Mary off. He tried not to make eyes contact as well as not to show his true emotion. He knew if he had, he would tell every single truth. He badly wanted to tell Mary and John that they didn't own him anything, it was him that owned them a lot. He wanted to tell 'em that he was Dick – their son, their son from the future, and that in the past, they didn't get saved, and how his life had changed since their deaths. The Boy Wonder longed tell them how much he missed them, so much that he would do anything just to see them again. He wanted to say everything but he couldn't. Those words were buried deep down in his heart, he tried to drown them so that they would not spill out, but all those words, all those feeling were like tidal waves. He knew that if he continued to stay, he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, his entire body was shaking. The silence was too much to bear.

"Goodbye!" He whispered, he was turning around to leave when a small hand grabbed his sleeve. "Wait! Can you tell me your name?" Came a small, adorable voice. Robin didn't need to look to know who it was. He spun around to face Dick – his younger self and answer in his mother tongue.

"Poți să-mi spui Robin"(You can call me Robin!)

"Știi Română" (You know Romanian?)

Da, eu sunt un român prea.(Yeah, I'm a Romanian too)" Robin stopped for a second "Mi-ar plăcea să stau și vorbesc cu tine pentru un timp, dar trebuie să plec acum. Vedem! (I'd like to stay and talk with you for a while but I gotta go now. See ya!)". Robin smiled, he had never smiled so much like this for a long time. "La revedere. Eu voi fi dor de tine. (Goodbye. I'm gonna miss you.)" He waved at he Flyling Grayson before leaving.

But he couldn't make it very far though. Out of nowhere, came a tornado, it was crimson red, which reminded Robin of Red Tornado **(1). **Robin narrowed his eyes for a better view, as the tornado head closer, it dawned on him that it wasn't Red Tornado. And more important, the tornado was heading to him with a faster and faster speed.

_~BREAKLINE~_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Titan Tower.**_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath..."

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Beast Boys leaned forward Cyborg and whispered in his ears as they watched Raven floating on the air, chanting restlessly.

**"**It should be!" Cyborg whispered back in answer. He knew it wasn't exactly an answer but he couldn't find one better. His head was fuzzy and cloudy with thoughts. He was so worried 'bout his leader. Raven said she probably knew where he was, but she needed time to confirm that. Up until now, she still hadn't had the answer yet. The Titans even thought of asking Batman for help, but it proved to be a tough job. They didn't even know where to meet him so Starfire decided that she would ask everyone else while Beast Boys and Cyborg stayed home, protecting Raven and searching the web for any information 'bout the Dark Knight. Cyborg even started to doubt that they would ever find their leader.

"Friend, friend! Oh, I have a good news for you." Starfire flew into the room, smiling brightly "I have found the way to contact Batman."

"How?" Cyborg at BB yelled, almost at the same time, but they didn't even bother to laugh.

"Mister Gordon is a good friend of Batman, I think he can help us." Starfire explained.

"Great. Have you seen him?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

Starfire didn't have a chance to answer since the Tower had started to shake violently.

"What the…" Cyborg cursed under his breath. "It must be an earthquake. You guys, stay away from the window, get down under the table, Raven.." he turned to Raven, calling out for her but nothing came out of his mouth.

There, right next to her, a red portal was appearing , it would take a few more seconds for the portal to be fully open. Cyborg suddenly found his voice back "Raven, hey, right next to you, you did it,.."

Raven snapped her eyes open angrily "Told you to keep quiet, I can't concentrate." She stood up and saw the portal.

"Did you make that portal and this earthquake?" from under the table, asked Beast Boys.

"What? No, I…" Raven mumbled.

Cyborg's eyes widened as the realization hit, he jumped toward Raven to grab her but it was, once again, too lat, she had already been pulled into the portal. The earthquake stopped.

"What had happened. Where's friend Raven?" Starfire asked, tears were already streaming down here cheek. "Now we lost her too?"

Cyborg sigh heavily "Yeah, we lost her, thanks to the traffic light."

"Hey, Robin is lost too, this is not his fault." Beast Boys protested.

"Remember what Warp said? If we don't get him back in time, he'll probably do something wrong, and that will cause serious trouble in the future. I suppose that he had made mistake, for example, meeting someone he shouldn't have or changing some events. Think guys! What if it was someone important, what if it was some serious event that may change one's whole life? What if it made Robin wouldn't meet us and there would be no Teen Titans. Then, Starfire wouldn't get saved, she would b slave to the Gordian forever, BB would have nowhere to go and finally get captured or killed by the Brain, Raven would have no one to save and encourage her in the hardest time, and the world would be taken over by Trigon. And me? I would be wandering around blaming my father for turning me into a freak, doing some bad things until the end of the world. Robin MADE this team, if it hadn't been him, we would be nothing, this world would have ended. Maybe we never noticed it, but although Robin has no superpower, he plays a very important role in this team, this world."

"But what would make Robin don't want to see us, I thought he considered us as family?'

"He did. But heard Raven said that Robin had a tragedy in his childhood and he would do anything to fix that. If he changes his past there will be no Robin, he will never meet us, there will be no Titans." Cyborg clutched his head. "Face it, it's the end, we can't do anything, the only person who can do this is Raven, and now she's gone, and we'll be gone too."

"Don't be such a weakling." Starfire said, starting to get angry "There's still hope, as long as we're still together, we can do anything."

"Anything but getting Robin and Raven back."

"I don't know what's the matter with you, but Star is right. We will find Warp and make him build a time machine to bring Robbie back, I don't care what you say, I will keep fighting as long as I can, I won't give ut, that's not what Robin wants us to do." Beast Boys angrily said.

After keeping quiet for a few seconds, Cyborg finally nodded "I'm with you."

"Me too, we will bring Robin and Raven back, together." Starfire exclaimed.

"Together!" Beast Boys nodded, smiling.

_-BREAKLINE-_

The first thing Robin thought was his family's safety, he yelled to them "Run! There's a tornado heading toward us. C'mon, RUN!"

"But Robin, there's no tornado around here. Came the answer from Dick.

"What?" Robin asked confusingly " Is it just me who sees the tornado? Have I been out of my mind." HE eyed the tornado "It's not normal. There's something wrong with this, Wait, it's made from… magic! Does this mean…" Robin approached the tornado and held out his hand as if he was gong to touch it. HE felt a strong force pulling he in. He blinked for a few times. Realizing he was IN the tornado. He started to feel dizzy, his body was spinning faster and faster. His eyes felt heavy, he couldn't fight back the dizziness any further. He let his eyes closed and drifted in to a blissful sleep.

_-BREAKLINE-_

"C'mon Cy, can't you drive any faster?" Beast Boy yelled at Cy, he was tired of waiting for his friend (he was flying over the T-car with Starfire).

"I'm trying to." Cyborg yell back, he pushed the accelerator to pick up his speed. And then, he saw something he hadn't seen a second ago – an abyss. He tried to stop the car, but it was useless, his car headed straight to the abyss.

"NOOOO!" Starfire screamed, she flew to Cyborg's car but it had already been swallowed by the earth. A moment later, there was nothing left, not even a sigh of the abyss.

Starfire broke down and cried, she kept screaming until a hand touched her.

"It's okay, Star, there are still two of us." Beast Boys hugged her "We're gonna make it."

It was then when a tornado appeared. It raced toward Beast Boy and Starfire, bringing them away…

And no one noticed it.

Far over the land, where the Titan Tower located, the Tower itself started crashing down and disappeared into the sea.

The Teen Titans were gone. There were no Teen Titans, they never existed.

It was all over.

**_A/N: Okay, tell me how you feel, please review. I need it. My English is stil tough and unnatural so I can't express everything I wanna say but I'm giving it my best shot. So please review, tell me your thought, pros and cons 'bout this story. Thanks._**

**_Darkrai._**


End file.
